More Than a Feeling
by BritGirly
Summary: It's Harry, Hermione, and Ron's seventh year at Hogwarts. Ron has feelings towards Hermione that are a little more than friendly.. But will she return them? RHr, HG


More Than a Feeling. . .

**Setting:** It's Ron, Harry, and Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione stay at the Burrow until school starts.  
  
It was 2:00 AM as Harry Potter stumbled out of the Weasley's fireplace.  
  
"Ron?" He said quietly as he walked slowly through the living room. His shin bumped the coffee table. "Shit." He muttered, rubbing it in pain.  
  
"Mmmm... Mione...Ooo.." Ron mumbled in his sleep as he rolled over. He had one leg on the floor and the rest of his body was sprawled out on the living room couch.  
  
"Ron!! Wake up!!!" Harry said in a yelling whisper, not daring to move an inch incase he tripped again.  
  
"Huh?" Ron said suddenly as he sat up with a start. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room quickly. "S-show yourself!" Ron said with his fists raised, thinking it was a burglar.  
  
"Ron, it's me you twit!" Harry said, his eyes finally adjusting to the darkness. He stifled a laugh as he saw Ron with his fists raised, ready to fight.  
  
"Harry?" Ron said, putting his fists down. He looked to his far left when Harry was on his far right, and said, "Harry, I can't see a thing!"  
  
"Maybe you should eat your carrots, Ron."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind." Harry said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Ron tiredly scratched his head. "What the bloody hell are you doing here anyways?"  
  
"Wow Ron, thanks for the greeting." Harry said sarcastically as he dusted a bit of ash off of his arm.  
  
"Sorry. But I mean really, what are you doing here? And in the middle of the night for that matter." Ron said with a yawn.  
  
"Actually, it's the morning." Harry said as he sat down on a stool next to the couch. "And the Dursleys kicked me out. Told me to go to hell."  
  
"What did you do this time?"   
  
"Er.. I kind of blew up Dudley after he took my broom for a pretend joy ride in the back yard... that twit.." Harry said angrily; how dare that prat of a muggle touch his broom.  
  
"Geesh, Harry. How many fat blokes are you going to blow up?" Ron said with a slight laugh.  
  
"Actually, it was only one bloke." Harry corrected.  
  
"Well what about your Uncle Marge er whatever his name was. What kind of name is Marge for a guy anyway?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron, it was my Aunt Marge."  
  
"Oh. It sure looked like a bloke in that picture in the Daily Prophet. Your aunt should really shave her mustache."  
  
Harry laughed. "Yea, I always did think she looked more like a bloke, too." Harry paused for a moment, forgetting what he was going to ask. "So, anyways." He said remembering. "Why are you sleeping down here?"  
  
"That bloody ghoul took over my room again." Ron sighed. "I don't understand why we can't just get rid of the damn thing. But nooo.... Mum says its 'part of the family'." Ron said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Harry laughed a bit and then said, "So, I was wondering if I could stay here for the rest of the summer? The Dursleys sure as hell wont let me back there. Not like I'd want to go back anyways.."  
  
"Yea, of course ya can! Actually, I was just going to owl you tomor-er.. today. Hermione is coming.. Oh, today." Ron looked befuddled for a moment, but then shrugged.  
  
"Great." Harry said as he turned around and lugged his suitcase and Hedwig's cage out of the fireplace.  
  
"You can sleep in Bill's old room. I'll have Mione sleep in Ginny's." Ron said with another yawn. Harry started towards the stairs, but Ron stopped him.  
  
"You'll want to want till morning. If you wake Mum up she'll be furious. I think you'd much rather not see her in her night knickers and hair rollers anyway." Ron warned him.  
  
Harry immediately backed away from the stairs and set his things by the coffee table. "Right." He said, now a bit disturbed by the mental picture Ron put in his head. He walked over to the couch and sat next to Ron.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't ever tell me what your parents wear to bed again." Harry said shaking his head, trying to clear his mind.  
  
"Ron laughed and said, "Right, mate. I was just trying to warn you."  
  
"Yea, you definitely warned me, Ron. Now I'm not sure if I can ever look at your mum the same again." Harry said, rubbing his eyes from what he mentally saw.  
  
"At least you haven't really seen her like that, Harry. Consider yourself lucky." Ron cringed as he thought about it. "I came home from dinner at the 'Hog's Head' on Valentine's Day and found the house empty. Well, I thought it was empty. I went upstairs and nearly died when I saw mum and dad snogging on the hallway floor. And mum was wearing red furry kickers that were thong-like and dad had this strap thing and-"  
  
"Ron." Harry interrupted him. "That would me telling me." He said, now even more disturbed. He feared for the Weasley children's disturbed minds. He also wondered if all of them had had the unpleasant experience of seeing this, but decided not to ask.  
  
After a couple of minutes of silence and Ron nearly falling asleep again, Harry spoke up. "So I'll just er.. sleep on the floor then?" Harry said, looking at the very uncomfortable wooden floor.  
  
"No, that wouldn't be a very proper place to put a guest, now would it?" Ron said, standing up. Harry hoped he would get the couch since that was the only comfortable place in the living room.  
  
"The rocking chair is much better." Ron said as he threw a pillow at the wooden rocking chair. Ron sat back down on the couch.  
  
"Thanks Ron." Harry said sarcastically as he got up and dragged his feet to the rocking chair.  
  
Ron didn't hear the sarcasm. "Yep." He said with a nod. "G'night Harry." Ron lay down and immediately started snoring. Harry groaned and tried to go to sleep. He put the pillow behind his head, but it was so full of fluff that it made his head stick out a good foot from the chair. After a couple minutes of punching the pillow in attempts to make it smaller, it ended up fluffing up more.  
  
"Bugger it!" Harry said, finally throwing the pillow across the room in frustration. Ron grunted in his sleep and turned on his stomach. Harry sighed and leaned back in the chair.  
  
"Not. Comfortable." He groaned as he sat up again. He thought for a moment of possible ways to get comfortable. First Harry tried putting his feet up on the back of the chair with his head on the seat. No. Then he tried resting his elbow on the arm and leaning his head in his hand. No way. Then he sat up in the chair and rested his head in his lap. Noo.. He couldn't breath.   
  
"Ah.. got it." He muttered to himself finally. Swinging his legs over one arm of the chair, he leaned back up against the other. He let his head hang over the arm and closed his eyes. Not thinking of the horrible stiffness in his neck he was going to have when he woke up, he drifted off to sleep. . .


End file.
